Tobirama Senju
was the of Konohagakure. He hails from the Senju clan, who, along with the Uchiha clan, founded the first shinobi village: Konoha. During his reign, Tobirama was accredited as the Hokage that developed the village's organisational system and infrastructure. Background Tobirama was a member of the Senju clan and along with his older brother Hashirama, both they, and their younger brothers Kawarama, and Itama were the sons of Butsuma Senju. As a child, Tobirama grew up in the Warring States Period where he became a shinobi of his clan. One day, he attended the burial of Kawarama, and several other of his clansmen alongside his father and siblings. Hashirama later ended up in an altercation with his father about the senseless killing of innocent children. This led to his father almost striking him again, but Tobirama intervened. Later, as the three siblings met up, they spoke of peace for the future and Tobirama stated his opinion about ending the conflict by giving the shinobi a code of conduct to stop the endless killing. He later admonished Itama for his way of thinking which sounded a great deal like the way the adults thought. Some time later, Itama was killed on the battlefield.Naruto chapter 622 Some time after this, Tobirama was tasked by his father to find out where Hashirama was disappearing to. When Hashirama returned from one of these extended leaves of absence, Tobirama confronted him, informing him that their father requested to speak with him. When Hashirama questioned how Butsuma knew that he was meeting with Madara, Tobirama pointed out that he had tracked him down using his sensory abilities, which were far superior to that of Hashirama. He would later accompany his father to where Hashirama met up with Madara; here they were confronted by Tajima and Izuna Uchiha, the latter of whom Tobirama acknowledged by name.Naruto chapter 623, pages 11, 16-17 As Tobirama and Izuna clashed, unbeknownst to Tobirama, Tajima prepared to land a would-be fatal attack on him, which was deflected by Hashirama who returned to the battlefield. Shocked by this, the two sides reached an impasse, and Tobirama listened on as Madara turned down Hashirama's offer to broker peace between the two sides. He later watched on shocked when Madara manifested his Sharingan. The two sides would part ways from this altercation without any bloodshed. As time went by and the battles between the two clans continued, on one of these occasions, Tobirama was able to mortally wound Izuna, forcing Madara to retreat from the battlefield with his wounded brother. The next time the Senju brothers encountered Madara again, he informed them that Izuna had succumbed to his injuries and had left him his eyes to continue protecting the clan. Despite revealing that he had acquired the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Madara was still defeated. As Tobirama was about to deliver the final blow, he was stopped by his brother who still wanted to seek peace. However, the jaded Uchiha noted that the price Hashirama had to pay for the Uchiha to regain his trust was either that Hashirama had to kill himself, or his brother.Naruto chapter 624 Decrying Madara as a crazed person, Tobirama questioned whether or not his brother intended to kill him. However, Tobirama was shocked when Hashirama — fully intent on going through with this — prepared to kill himself, but not before telling everyone present to swear that the feud between Senju and Uchiha would end. Though the act was stopped by Madara, and Tobirama later watched on as, Hashirama struck a peace treaty with the Uchiha and its then-leader Madara Uchiha and with Konohagakure's creation following soon after.Naruto chapter 399, page 6, Tobirama never became any less wary of Madara for his actions, and the other Uchiha by extension. After retrieving his brother from what would become the Hokage Monument — notably sparing no word of greeting for, nor even acknowledging Madara — and hearing of the position of Hokage and his brother's intent to give it to the Uchiha, Tobirama noted that Hashirama could not arbitrarily make unilateral decisions like their father had, and that things had to be discussed and agreements reached through democracy. However, during their conversation where the topic of the impending threat of the Uchiha was broached by Tobirama, Hashirama noted that he felt as though they were being watched, but Tobirama noted that as he was not moulding chakra at the moment, he had not sensed anything.Naruto chapter 625, pages 1-13 When Hashirama, who was appointed the First Hokage, died, Tobirama was appointed as the Second Hokage.First Databook, page 116 During his reign he was primarily responsible for establishing Konoha's organisational system. He established various organisations such as the Academy, the ANBU, the Chūnin Exams and the Konoha Military Police Force, the latter of which he created as a sign of trust towards the Uchiha who made up the majority of that organisation. The Uchiha, however, would come to believe that this was just an elaborate way to ostracise them from the village, and its government.Naruto chapter 399, pages 12-13 At some point during his era, he and the Second Raikage met to form a formal alliance between Kumogakure and Konohagakure; however, Kinkaku and Ginkaku, Kumo's Gold and Silver Brothers, attempted a coup d’etat against them. Tobirama was able to survive in that coup, but it left him near death during the fiasco.Naruto chapter 527, pages 4-5 He also trained a three-man team of his own, which consisted of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane.Naruto chapter 122, page 16 In the anime, another one of his students was Kosuke Maruboshi. On one mission during the First Shinobi World War, on which Team Tobirama performed with Danzō Shimura, Kagami Uchiha and Torifu Akimichi, they found themselves surrounded by twenty elite Kumo ninja known as the Kinkaku Force. Tobirama then realised that the only way any of them could escape alive was for one of them to be a decoy and sacrifice themselves; therefore having faith that he had trained his students well, he chose to sacrifice himself after he selected his prized student Hiruzen for the position of Third Hokage. Homura and Koharu would later become Hiruzen's advisers. After giving the title of Hokage to Hiruzen, Tobirama went off to fight the enemies where he presumeably died a noble death.Naruto chapter 481, pages 4-10 Personality Even as a child, Tobirama was a exceptionally calm, composed, logical, rational, pragmatic, level-headed as well as a stoic, melancholic individual. He was very obedient to his father, as well as loyal towards his clan, but not to the extent where it clouded his judgement, as he was able to envision a rational way for the shinobi clans to achieve peace.Naruto chapter 622, page 11 As a Hokage like his older brother, he felt a great deal of loyalty and devotion to the village, and placed its well-being above all else. He was willing to fight for the sake of his village against both Orochimaru and Sasuke when the latter claimed he is going to destroy the village. Tobirama was also described as being strong-spirited, and passionate. During the First Shinobi World War, Tobirama was also willing to sacrifice himself by acting as a decoy to protect his own comrades. He taught Hiruzen to love the village and protect all those who have faith in him as the next Hokage. More straight-laced than his exuberant brother, Tobirama was a realist by nature displayed during the First Shinobi World War when he, and his small battalion were surrounded by the Kinkaku Squad, Tobirama realised the only way out for his subordinates, and acted accordingly. This was also displayed in his attitude towards the Uchiha whom he believed were almost all intrinsically cursed, based on his knowledge of them, as well as his own personal interactions with them.Naruto chapter 619, pages 7, 10 Such logic-only personality led him to believe firmly in laws above anything else in terms of keeping peace and order, displayed in his youth where he came to the logical conclusion that if the adults wanted to stop the constant wars, all they had to do was create laws and abide by them no matter what.Naruto chapter 622, page 11 Between him and his brother, Tobirama had the more assertive and bureaucratic personality, easily being able to talk down his older brother who would sulk and obey his commands.Naruto chapter 619, pages 5-6 However, Tobirama would often at times follow Hashirama's commands when he saw how serious he was about a situation.Naruto chapter 620, pages 4-5''Naruto'' chapter 624, pages 15-16 Tobirama also cares greatly for the village and, being pragmatic by nature, Tobirama valued peace and balance and owing to his belief in the ability of laws and establishments to keep things in order, tried in his own way to help the Uchiha from falling prey to their curse by placing them in charge of the Konoha Military Police Force, giving them a duty to focus their emotions into, so that history would not repeat itself and create another person like Madara Uchiha.Naruto chapter 619, pages 10-17 Ultimately Tobirama noted that while he was wary of the Uchiha, he held no hatred nor grudge towards them and noted that there were several Uchiha who transcended the mentality of their clan and also placed the well-being of the entire village and peace above all else. Citing his own subordinate Kagami who had inherited the Will of Fire. He went on to note that he actually kept a wary eye on all clans with potential that threatened to upturn the establishment of the village — noting that this mediation was what predominantly filled his role as Hokage, and that he was especially wary of the Uchiha only because they were exceptionally powerful.Naruto chapter 627, pages 3-4 He was often misunderstood in this respect due to his no-nonsense nature, chiefly by Madara, who thought that Tobirama would eliminate the Uchiha to settle scores as soon as he was made Hokage.Naruto chapter 625, page 19 Though not knowing each other for long, the dynamics between Tobirama and the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze is very unique. Both men seem to have a great level of respect for one another especially since they seem to operate the same in battle in terms of thinking. The fact that they are both users of the Flying Thunder God Technique also seems to factor into this as each has lauded the other's speed and quick-thinking.Naruto chapter 631, pages 4-5, 8''Naruto'' chapter 639, page 3 Tobirama also finds Minato's quirk of giving techniques odd names amusing and noted that if they were under different circumstances he might have laughed at a name like Spiralling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Participate Formula,Naruto chapter 641, pages 7-8 and later chided Minato when during battle he decided to reiterate the name of Naruto and Sasuke's technique.Naruto chapter 641, pages 14-15 Appearance Tobirama was a tall, fair-skinned man with white, shaggy hair, dark-coloured eyes — depicted as red in the anime — and three red markings on his face — one under each of his eyes, and one on his chin. In most cases, he wore the wartime attire of kin during his lifetime: armour emblazoned with the Senju symbol worn over a simple black suit, with a distinctive white fur collar. This armour was constructed from numerous blue metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and upper arms. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a happuri engraved with the Konoha emblem, in the place of the more traditional forehead protector. As a child, his forehead protector bore the Senju clan's emblem.Naruto chapter 623, pages 16-17 Beneath his shoulder armour he wore two bands on each arm. Outside of this outfit, Tobirama wore a simple, short-sleeved, blue shirt kimono with mesh armour underneath and held closed by a pale yellow sash, as well as blue pants and a bracelet of sorts on his left hand. In his youth, he wore a pair of pin-striped pants and shirt which left his arms exposed. He also did not have the markings on his face.Naruto chapter 622, pages 8-9 Abilities As the Second Hokage, Tobirama was an immensely powerful shinobi and was hailed as one of the most powerful shinobi of his era.Naruto chapter 118, page 4 His power was such that he was able to defeat and ultimately kill Izuna Uchiha,Naruto chapter 624, page 12 who was noted to be as powerful as his older brother. Danzō even noted in his time as Hokage, there was no shinobi who could match his prowess.Naruto chapter 481, page 8 Stamina and Life Force Due to his Senju heritage, Tobirama inherited an extraordinary life force, as well as powerful physical energy. Likewise, his chakra was also shown to be remarkably strong as he was able to crack a wall by simply placing his hand on it and releasing his chakra through it.Naruto chapter 620, page 10 He was also able to resist the control of Orochimaru's Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, until the latter used Hashirama's DNA to strengthen the control.Naruto chapter 620, page 11 Sensory Perception Aside from his battle prowess, Tobirama was also a very gifted sensor ninja since childhood. By simply touching the ground with his index finger, he could detect the presence and number of enemy shinobi.Naruto chapter 481, page 4 He was even able to detect Madara Uchiha's chakra on a battlefield countries away.Naruto chapter 620, page 8 His sensory skills were so refined and accurate that he could distinguish between different chakra signatures by clan, as upon sensing Karin, he determined she was an Uzumaki.Naruto chapter 627, page 12 He was also able to notice how Orochimaru's new body was made almost entirely of Hashirama's cells.Naruto chapter 620, page 11 He could use his abilities, along with his tracking skills, in order to follow a target undetected.Naruto chapter 623, page 11 Ninjutsu A man of great intellect, during his lifetime Tobirama created the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique;Naruto chapter 521, page 5 however, some time after its creation he labelled it as a kinjutsu.Naruto chapter 118, page 5 Despite this, he did gain enough renown with this technique that those who were reincarnated with the technique immediately thought it was Tobirama's doing.Naruto chapter 525, page 2''Naruto'' chapter 526, page 17 Along with this technique he created a fighting style to accompany it which could be described as Kamikaze in nature,Naruto chapter 561, page 2 where due to the immortal body of the reincarnated person, techniques that generally could not be used either at close-range or at all become possible. One such technique is the Mutually Multiplicating Explosive Tags, which creates a near-infinite chain of explosions on a target.Naruto chapter 639, pages 3-4 Space–Time Ninjutsu Tobirama was also very skilled in the use of Space–Time Ninjutsu. He was able to use the Flying Thunder God Technique with such skill that Minato Namikaze was shocked when he realised that Tobi was more adept at the use of Space–Time Ninjutsu than both Tobirama and himself.Naruto chapter 627, page 10''Naruto'' chapter 502, page 12 Tobirama's use of this technique involves a unique seal of his own which he uses to mark places or tagets he wished to teleport to and was fast enough to deflect one of Obito Uchiha's orbs before it expanded. Stemming from his use of this technique, Tobirama could also use the Flying Thunder God Slash, which incorporated the use of kenjutsu and a sword to teleport to a target instantly and inflict a devastating wound to the enemy in a single blow. Tobirama is also capable of transporting himself, and multiple people at one time.Naruto chapter 627, page 12 Another one of these derived techniques is the Instantaneous Swapping Technique which allows him to switch places at any point in time with another Flying Thunder God Technique user that he has marked. This technique's use was demonstrated with his fellow practitioner Minato Namikaze and together, they were able to land a surprise attack on the jinchūriki.Naruto chapter 641, page 14-15 Nature Transformation Tobirama was primarily known for his legendary mastery of Water Release. He could use the Water Release: Water Encampment Wall in an area that lacked a pre-existing body of water by spewing water out of his mouth, then use the water produced to follow up with another technique, such as the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, using only a single hand seal to perform the latter.Naruto chapter 120, pages 2-5 He could further manipulate water by isolating areas within it and evaporating it at will.Naruto episode 71 These, among other reasons, are why he is revered as the greatest known Water Release manipulator in the series.Naruto chapter 120, page 4 In the anime, it is also shown that he could use the Water Release: Water Colliding Wave to attack and cover a large area with water. In areas with water, he could move and stay underwater for a considerable amount of time without detrimental effects. In addition, he could use tendrils of water to grab hold of his target or pull it underwater in order to drown it. He could also launch large pressurised missiles of water which were even capable of destroying a chakra-infused earth wall. Kenjutsu Tobirama was a practitioner of kenjutsu since childhood; at one point, he was seen wielding a sword against Madara's younger brother, Izuna Uchiha. Tobirama was also able to use the Flying Thunder God Slash technique to mortally wound Izuna on the battlefield, taking the Mangekyō Sharingan-wielding Uchiha by surprise. In the anime, it was said that he wielded the Sword of the Thunder God, a blade with electrical abilities, and he was said to have mastered its use despite the blade's lethal nature.Naruto episode 105 Other Skills Tobirama has also displayed a high amount of physical prowess in the areas of taijutsu, as well as good teamwork and coordination with his elder brother, Hashirama Senju. He has also displayed honed reflexes and a great amount of speed. During Obito's attack after becoming the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, Tobirama was able to not only react to it, plastering the young man with explosive tags for an attack of his own,Naruto chapter 639, pages 3-5 but he was also able to place his Flying Thunder God Technique seal on him without him noticing.Naruto chapter 641, page 4 In the anime, it was shown that he was also a powerful genjutsu user, able to shroud the area in darkness that even the Third Hokage couldn't dispel.Naruto episode 72 He is also adept at using barrier ninjutsu, capable of erecting a Kage-calibre barrier powerful enough to trap the Ten-Tails.Naruto chapter 631, pages 8-9 Tobirama is also capable of using the Shadow Clone Technique.Naruto chapter 637, page 4 Part I Invasion of Konoha Arc Both he and Hashirama were reincarnated by Orochimaru, using Impure World Reincarnation, to fight Hiruzen during the invasion of Konoha, although it is later revealed that due to Orochimaru's lack of mastery of this technique Hashirama and Tobirama were not reincarnated with their full powers. While fully aware of what was going on, and saddened that he would have to fight his former student, Orochimaru employed a special seal into the back of their heads to rob Tobirama and his brother of their free will. Hiruzen quickly resolved to kill his masters and used a very powerful fire technique that was easily countered by one of Tobirama's walls of water that was then turned into an attack that was stopped by Hiruzen's own earth wall. During the battle, he demonstrated great teamwork and combination attacks with his brother, forcing Hiruzen to summon Enma for assistance. Hiruzen was however in his old age unable to defeat the two Hokage, as any damage that was done was simply regenerated and was further inhibited by his desire to not hurt either. His soul, along with his brother's, was eventually sealed by Hiruzen when he combined the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and the Shadow Clone Technique to strike both of them at the same time. Before his soul was completely removed, he and his brother apologised to their former student for the trouble they had caused.Naruto chapter 123, pages 11-12 Part II Ten-Tails Revival Arc In Sasuke Uchiha's quest to learn the truth, Tobirama's soul was later freed from inside the Shinigami, and subsequently reincarnated by Orochimaru along with his brother, and his two successors: Hiruzen and Minato using Zetsu's spore clones as sacrifices. Cursing Orochimaru initially, Tobirama and his brother listened on as Hiruzen and Minato explained what had happened. With his arms still crossed, Tobirama looked down the line with his brother at the Yellow Flash questioning who he was, before promptly being shown the haori emblazoned with the title of Fourth Hokage. Not one to be side-swept, Tobirama questioned the ease of use Orochimaru displayed with the technique he had invented only to be told the technique was not a hard one to learn but one which should have never been created. Orochimaru's response led Tobirama to accuse the Sannin of planning to attack the village once again sending Hiruzen into outrage. Later admonishing his brother to be quiet as he spoke, Tobirama later chided the Uchiha clan openly to which Orochimaru contracted that it was Tobirama's fault that it happened in the first place as he gave the Uchiha the Konoha Military Police Force to run and essentially ostracised the Uchiha. Rebuffing this, Tobirama explained the Uchiha clan's greatest curse: the fact that they had a greater love than any other person which if lost would turn into bottomless feelings of despair awakening the Sharingan as a result. He then explained that it was for this reason that he gave them that post so they would have something to focus their emotions on so that the world would not end up with a second Madara, who had suffered the loss of his brother whom he loved more than anything, on their hands. Upon hearing the question posed to his brother and the reason behind it, an enraged Tobirama tells Sasuke that he would not allow him to harm the village and begins raising one of his fingers. Sasuke, Jūgo and Suigetsu all tense up in fear before he and Hashirama have an intense stand-off, as his elder brother told him to lower his finger. Tobirama finally obliged as the Naka Shrine almost collapsed around them. Later told that Madara was on the battlefield, Tobirama sensed and confirmed this which lead him to declare that he was heading to the battlefield. Ignoring Orochimaru's threat to bind him further, Tobirama told the Sannin that his refining of the Impure World Reincarnation was to his own detriment as they had been reincarnated at nearly their full power in life. Tobirama placed his palm on the wall, causing it to break, intending to leave. However, Orochimaru was able to stop Tobirama's movements thanks to having Hashirama's cells. Finally succumbing to his brother's wish to save Sasuke from the impending darkness. Tobirama listened on as Hashirama retold the history he had lived through. With Hashirama's story finished, Tobirama confirmed that indeed many Uchiha had transcended the limitations of their clan such as his subordinate Kagami. Clearing up the misconception that he hated the Uchiha, Tobirama explained his role as the Second Hokage had been to mediate between the various clans and the well-being of the village, and that he kept a close eye on all clans that posed a threat to the latter's stability. Later, with Sasuke's decision made to protect his brother's sacrifice, Tobirama informed Hashirama, who had instructed him to prepare to transport them, that with Orochimaru binding them, he would not be able to do so. They later made their way out of the Naka Shrine, where a new addition to their group appeared. Answering Hashirama's question he noted that from Karin's chakra, she seemed to be an Uzumaki. Later he was sighing deeply as his exuberant brother directed them to their respective faces on the Hokage Monument; there atop his likeness, Tobirama vowed to stop Madara once and for all. Arriving with the cavalry, Tobirama lauded Minato who had arrived before them for his speed, and skill with the Flying Thunder God Technique. When Minato accesses the Yin portion of Kurama's chakra that he had and called Tobirama and Hiruzen to him, Tobirama was once again impressed by Minato's initiative of marking the battlefield. When Minato transports Tobirama to the marked location to his designated location, Tobirama and the other Hokage use the Four Red Suns Battle Encampment barrier to trap the Ten-Tails. After his brother added an extra measure of restraint, Tobirama and the others prepared their counter-attack on the beast. When the beast attempted to launch another Tailed Beast Ball, Tobirama and the other Hokage kept the barrier intact, completely nullifying the attack, leaving the Ten-Tails as the only injured party. Tobirama then marvelled at the level of Sasuke's Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi noting that he had never seen one so powerful, and later commended Naruto and Sasuke's teamwork, noting that a feat like that was not easy to pull off even for the most synchronised teams. Tobirama's attention was later called to Obito's cries atop the Ten-Tails. Realising that Madara was using the young man as a medium to revive himself, Tobirama and his brother sprung into action to stop the Uchiha's plot. Creating two shadow clone which led Tobirama to lament that while maintaining the barrier, this was his limit in terms of clones. Rushing towards where Madara was, the original Tobirama was shocked to see Minato arrive atop the beast, and cut Obito down. As he looked on, he realised that Minato had actually created a shadow clone himself, and teleported to the enemy, leading Tobirama to wonder if Minato had marked the target already. Despite his injury, Obito still became the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, and was quickly confronted by Tobirama, Hashirama, and Hiruzen. As the three Hokage discussed the situation, noting that Obito was now more powerful than them in any case, the young Uchiha quickly dispatched Hashirama and Tobirama with ease, destroying large portions of their bodies. Instructing Hiruzen and Minato to jump of range, it is revealed that Tobirama was able to react to Obito's attack and plastered him with explosive tags, impressing Minato with his speed. Calling out to his brother who also prepared to act, Tobirama detonated the explosive tags giving Hashirama the opportunity to bind Obito. Noting that as the creator of the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique, he had also created and used the unique fighting style which accompanied it, his Mutually Multiplicating Explosive Tags technique. After piercing his chest with his own hand, he threw out a myriad of paper which turned into explosive tags and attached themselves to Obito. These tags would keep summoning more and more tags, thus drowning Obito in explosions and destroying his own body in the process. However, the mysterious substance which the young Uchiha had formed, protected him from the explosions. Regenerating in time, Tobirama sent a clone of himself to deflect Obito's expanding orb. Grabbing onto the orb, Tobirama teleported himself to Obito where he noted that he would be returning this to him. As the technique expanded some distance away from his allies, the real Tobirama appeared informing them that it was a clone that he had just sent to the location revealing that during their previous confrontation he had also managed to mark the jinchūriki with his own technique formula. As an impressed Naruto exclaimed that Tobirama could copy his father's technique, Tobirama corrected him, noting that the Fourth was the one who was emulating him and reprimanded Naruto for addressing him in such a disrespectful manner. As the two young men rushed forward to attack Obito, Tobirama called Minato to action noting that if they used clones it would slow the Flying Thunder God Technique to which Minato noted that their immortal bodies it didn't matter. As both men mark each other with their respective seals, they sprung into action; Tobirama teleported himself behind Obito while Minato teleported himself in front of Naruto and Sasuke's attack. Using the moment Obito was distracted, Tobirama and Minato activate the Instantaneous Swapping Flying Thunder God Technique to switch places, causing Obito's body to be engulfed in the flames of the attack. Legacy As the Second person to hold the title of Hokage, Tobirama noted that his role was to sustain society during the period of time where persons who initially belonged only to clans and thought of only the well-being of their own kinsmen, had to start thinking collectively of the village as a whole instead of just their own interests. Because of this, he had to keep an eye on clans that posed a threat to the village, such as the Uchiha amongst others.Naruto chapter 627, page 4 He was known for building Konoha's infrastructure and revolutionising the ninja system on a whole by establishing organisations such as the Academy, and ANBU: institutions and organisations adopted by most if not all of the Five Great Shinobi Countries as well as smaller ones. He also believed greatly in the Will of Fire and putting the good of the village above all else, beliefs which he passed on to the next generation. Tobirama also set up the Konoha Military Police Force and assigned the Uchiha to it as a sign of trust. He in fact knew how unwieldy the Uchiha's emotions were and sought to have them focus their efforts of a single, constant goal all the while protecting the village as well. This, however, actually contributed to the Uchiha's demise as some came to see it as a means to ostracise them from the rest of the village and its governance and eventually led to the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Tobirama was also responsible for the creation of the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique, which was used in initially by Orochimaru in his quest to destroy Konoha and Kabuto Yakushi's attempt to fuel the Fourth Shinobi World War. Inadvertently, however, this had the reciprocal effect of having the dead make amends for the wrong they did during their life, the Fourth Kazekage and his son Gaara being prime examples. Orochimaru was also able to reincarnate the three other previous Hokage to participate in the Fourth Shinobi World War, providing invaluable support and also helping Sasuke Uchiha escape the Curse of Hatred. On a whole, Tobirama is still revered as an extraordinary shinobi, and trail-blazing Hokage who made invaluable contributions to the shinobi world. Video Games Trivia * means 'the space between two doors'. are seen as the access to progress and improvement which alludes to his role as the Hokage that built up Konoha's infrastructure. '扉' is also used to refer to title pages, tying in with the Hokage title, as a Hokage is as representative for the village as the title page is for a book. * Tobirama, along with Hashirama, Minato, and the Konoha symbol, had his face appear in the ending omake of Shippūden episode 129 within the fireworks. * According to the databook(s): ** His favourite words were . * In many of the games they are present in, Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju bear each others respective English voice actors, with Hashirama being voiced by Peter Lurie, and Tobirama being voiced by Jamieson Price. ** In the English version of Naruto Part I Hashirama is voice by Jamieson Price and Tobirama is voice by Peter Lurie, but in the English version of Naruto: Shippūden Hashirama is voice by Peter Lurie and Tobirama by Jamieson Price. * Tobirama had the habit of folding his arms — a trait he's had since his youth.Naruto chapter 619, pages 5-20''Naruto'' chapter 620, pages 1-10''Naruto'' chapter 622, page 14 Quotes * (To Hashirama and Itama) "Grown-ups are idiots. If they really want to bring an end to this endless fighting, they need to sit down with one another and reach a truce…"Naruto chapter 622, page 11 * (To Hiruzen) "Listen Saru. Guide the people, and believe in them, for it's from among them that one will come who will carry on when your time is done."Naruto chapter 123, page 14 * (To Danzō and Hiruzen) "I will be the decoy… you are the bright young flames who must protect the village. Danzō, you and Saru have always been rivals in everything… But what we need now is unity. Don't bring your personal squabbles into this. It's true I was slow with my decision. First you must look within and know yourself without losing your calm. Right now you will just bring danger upon your friends. At any rate… Danzō… Saru… there's no need to be hasty at your age. One day the time will come. Just stay alive… until then."Naruto chapter 481, page 8 * (To Hiruzen) "Saru, you must protect those who have faith in you and who love the village, and train up to those to whom you can entrust the next generation… from tomorrow, you will be the Hokage…!"Naruto chapter 481, page 9 * (To Sasuke) "My brother believed that the village was was something that demolish the boundaries between clans. Well in the end it wasn't that simple… My brother was too soft… and Madara too dangerous… My role as Second Hokage was to mediate between them while protecting and reinforcing the village."Naruto chapter 627, page 4 References de:Tobirama Senju es:Tobirama Senju he:טוביראמה סנג'ו ru:Тобирама Сенджу